This invention relates to devices for use in the game of golf and more particularly to a novel structure of a tee for use by a golfer to improve his game.
It has been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,451, issued Sept. 9, 1986 on an application of the present inventor, that golf differs from other games, such as baseball, because a golf ball does not move until it is hit. As a result, when a golfer addresses and drives a golf ball, he requires a greater amount of concentration and is more likely to be distracted by sounds and/or movements in his range of vision which could cause him to improperly hit the ball.
Although the golf tee constructed with a rotatable head member located on the top thereof as disclosed in the previously mentioned patent is well suited for its purpose of slowly rotating a golf ball carried on the rotatable head member to enhance the concentration of the golfer as he addresses and drives a golf ball, the golf tee of the present invention has advantages not previously disclosed. In particular, the golf tee of the present invention provides a rotatable support member for the golf ball which is submerged within the hollow head of the tee. As a result, not only is the support member more sturdily mounted and protected from possible contact with the head of the driver during the driving of the ball, but the tee is more simply constructed and less expensive to manufacture.